


Grillby takes a sick day

by Pantsrubberbabies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sickness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantsrubberbabies/pseuds/Pantsrubberbabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is no shipping going on in this story. I'm sorry. But it goes into Grillby's backstory ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no shipping going on in this story. I'm sorry. But it goes into Grillby's backstory ;)

"hey kiddo. want to go to Grillby's for dinner."

Frisk flinched a little having not seen or heard Sans walk in. Damn his magic. Frisk quickly shut their sketchbook and smiled up at Sans. Sans raised an browbone but decided to let it go.

"grab a coat. it's going to be cold to the bone." Sans said wiggling his browbones. Frisk giggled and ran out the front door waving for Sans to follow them. Sans chuckled and closed the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk shivered. They had forgotten how cold it could be in Snowdin. It's been three months since monsters had been freed from the underground. While some monsters quickly ventured out and built homes on the surface -including Frisk and their friends- many remained underground only visiting the surface. Grillby was one of the latter. 

"i told you to bring a coat." Sans said. He shrugged out of his blue hoodie and flung it into Frisk's face. Frisk stuck their tongue out at Sans, but quickly put the hoodie on. Sans smiled devilishly before he suddenly grabbed Frisk's hand and jumped through a shortcut. 

Sans waited until Frisk caught their breath before opening the door to Grillby's. Frisk hated those stupid shortcuts because they always made Frisk sick to their stomach. Sans pulled out a stool for Frisk who shot him a look and turned up their nose as they sat. 

"aw. come on kid. you're really bone-ing me out." The corner of Frisk's mouth twitched. Sans smiled to himself as he called for Grillby who wasn't at the bar like he normally was. Where was he? 

Grillby stumbled from the fire escape. His tie was askew and his vest was buttoned wrong. His flame -which was normally orange-ish yellow- was a sad, dull red. Grillby coughed and a puff of smoke came from his 'mouth'. God he looked horrible. Sans was immediately alarmed and Frisk looked worried. 

"grillby." Grillby ignored Sans as he polished a few glasses. 

"Grillby." Sans said through clenched teeth. Grillby paused his cleaning, but didn't look up. "are you alright? you look awful."

Sans reached over the bar for Grillby's hand, but he moved just out of Sans reach.

"He's sick." Frisk whispered. Sans looked over at Frisk's worried face.

"grillby, is that true?" Grillby just moved further away from Sans. "i've noticed you acting strange this past week but..." Sans could feel his soul racing. Elemental monsters never got sick unless something was seriously wrong. "you need to go home and rest, grillby. working will only make it worse."

Grillby looked irritated. He was gripping his cleaning rag so hard you could hear the cleaning product sizzle in his hands. Frisk gently tugged on his sleeve. Grillby angrily turned to Frisk's pleading eye's then to Sans'. Grillby sighed defeated.

"Fine." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Grillby reluctantly closed up the diner and it seemed like his cough had gotten worse in the process.

"are you going to be able to walk all the way to your house?" Sans holds out his hand for Grillby. "We could take a shortcut."

Grillby didn't look too excited about taking a shortcut and Frisk couldn't blame him. He sighed but instead of taking Sans hand he just crossed his arms and kind of leaned on Sans shoulder. Sans dropped his hand. Frisk could see Sans eye begin to dimly glow blue so they grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He looked down at Frisk with a perfect poker face, but they could almost physically feel Sans hurt and anger. Sans sighed and in an instant they were in the Hotlands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk put their hands on their knees and waited for their stomach to settle down. Grillby looked even worse. He was hunched over on Sans clutching his chest gasping for air.

"Grillby!" Sans yelled.

"I'm fine." Grillby gasped. Then he fell to his knees coughing and wheezing.

"Grillby!" Frisk cried this time as they rushed to his side. They frantically watched Sans for what to do next, but he was frozen with pitch black eye sockets.

"Sans!"

"..."

"SANS!"

"..."

"SANS!!!"

Sans snapped back to reality to see tears streaming down Frisk's face and Grillby's now limp body. Silent tears fell from Sans eyes as he gently picked up Grillby. Sans walk the few feet a small brick house. The door to Grillby's house flashed blue then it flew open crashing into the back wall. Sans laid Grillby on a couch that was just right of the front door and Frisk closed the door behind them. Sans laid his head on Grillby's crest and closed his eyes then Sans let out a shakey sigh and stood up with his back to Frisk.

"Is Grillby going to be ok?" Frisk asked with tears in their eyes again. Sans looked at them with hollow eye sockets.

"He better be." And with that Sans was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk sat up against the red leather couch by Grillby's head. 'What now? What do I do? What CAN I do?' Frisk glanced sadly at Grillby and gently laid their hand on his cheek. 'Oh Grillby.' He let out a shaky sigh and slightly leaned into their hand.

"Grillby?"

"Hmm."

"...What is your relationship with Sans?" Frisk asked quietly. The question had been burning in the back of their mind for awhile now. Sans always seemed to weasel his way out of the question with a well placed pun or that he needed to get back to 'work'. Where did he work anyway? This was their best chance.

Instead of answering the question Grillby pointed to the cabinets under the TV in front of them. Frisk crawled over to them and opened the cabinets. It was empty except for an leather photo album. The leather was worn and soft obviously very old. Frisk held it up for Grillby who motioned for them to bring it. Frisk walked over to Grillby holding out the album but he weakly pushed it back.

"Open it." He wheezed. Frisk stared down at it for a second before resuming their seat by Grillby's head. He watched them expectantly.

With a deep breath Frisk opened to the first page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm getting ready to drop a big ass bomb so...


	4. Author's Note

Guys I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I just needed to get settled into college life. I'm also not an author. I'm an artist so it takes me a while to write a chapter. That's probably why the chapters are so short...

Anyways I have a tumblr and an Instagram if you want to see my undertale art and I take art request on both.  
Tumblr: undertaletrash19  
Instagram: undertale.trash.19

Thank all of you for all the kudos and comments it really means alot to me. I'm working on the next chapter right now!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so be nice. I would love if you guys could comment things I could improve on.


End file.
